


The Covenant

by vakansu



Series: black soap [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: "I can do things no other can."--- Poetry from the perspective of Sebastian Michaelis.





	The Covenant

We demons do not succumb to simple desires…  
but I have **one** significant indulgence

My touch is black, my fang—_venom_—  
my obsession the obsidian-churning core   
trapped deep within your rebellious heart  
  
_I can do things no other can_  
  
Define your obsession—name your pleasure—  
I can make you feel into the marrow of your bones;  
deep beneath—and what lies beneath—  
  
as a mortal, I can rebirth you into a beautiful morsel;   
something _virtuous_! …and it only requires  
a nominal exchange of your equivocal soul  
  
**I** **am** a spirit of redemption,  
and yes, I can redeem **_you  
_**   
Are you hungry?   
_I am ravenous…_  
  
If only for a glimpse—  
if only, for a _taste_—  
if I could only _etch_**** my covenant into you…  
  
Won’t you form one with me? 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.  



End file.
